


Di temporali e calci

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami guarda fuori dalla finestra, mentre Zoro fuma una sigaretta.<br/>AU | NamixZoro | Nami!preg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di temporali e calci

Di temporali e calci

   
«Sta per piovere.»  
Nami guardava fuori dalla finestra, mentre Zoro fumava una sigaretta sul divano. Si erano conosciuti anni prima all’università, ora si erano sposati e Nami aspettava un figlio.  
«Siamo al coperto.» disse Zoro, mentre aspirava un po’ di fumo. «Non ti preoccupare.»  
«Ti vedo stanco, tutto bene al lavoro?» chiese Nami, lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra mentre iniziava un temporale.  
«Tutto nella norma; ho litigato con Sanji, stamattina.»  
«Come mai?» chiese la moglie, preoccupata.  
«Solite cazzate, abbiamo già fatto pace, tranquilla. Piuttosto, tu come ti senti? Il piccolo tutto bene?»  
Il bambino in quel momento scalciò nella pancia, come a far sentire la sua presenza. «Tutto bene.»


End file.
